boboiboyfandomcom-20200222-history
Ochobot/Relationships
This page is for describing Ochobot's relationships with other characters. Relationships Friends [[BoBoiBoy (Character)|'BoBoiBoy']] After mistaking BoBoiBoy for his master and following him home, Ochobot takes on somewhat of a mentor role in BoBoiBoy’s life after first giving him his powers, giving him advice on how to use his new abilities. As the series progresses and the two become more used to each other, Ochobot and BoBoiBoy become close friends and develop a brotherly relationship. BoBoiBoy is always ready to protect Ochobot, but the two sometimes argue with each other, one example is when Ochobot put many things and Yaya's biscuits into BoBoiBoy's mouth, which made him have nightmares. In BoBoiBoy: The Movie, BoBoiBoy calls Ochobot his best friend, but realises that he has been neglecting him in favour of his duties as Rintis Island’s superhero. [[Tok Aba|'Tok Aba']] Ochobot first started working at Tok Aba’s cafe as an obligation to follow whoever activated him, which they reasoned to be Tok Aba since Tok Aba’s cocoa was used to power him. Though reluctant to undertake this work, Ochobot quickly grows accustomed to working there and becomes very enthusiastic about “maintaining the integrity of the cafe”, later being named the employee of the month (despite being Tok Aba’s only employee) and enjoying helping Tok Aba out. When Boboiboy was away, Tok Aba took care of Ochobot. When Ochobot was fainting often, Tok Aba didn't want Ochobot to work, so that means he cares for Ochobot, but sometimes he likes to boss Ochobot. [[Fang|'Fang']] met Ochobot to follow the instruction on the letter.]] In Season 2 of BoBoiBoy, Ochobot would inexplicably faint whenever he saw Fang, and had nightmares where Fang appeared to kidnap him. Due to these nightmares, Ochobot feared him. When confronted about this, Fang denied ever having met Ochobot. In Season 2, Episode 8, however, it’s revealed that Fang and Ochobot had previously met, and that Ochobot gave Fang his shadow Power Band when he was trying to protect the Power Sphere from Adu Du and Probe, making Ochobot realise that Fang was good, not evil. After Fang joining BoBoiBoy’s gang following the events of that episode, he becomes as protective of Ochobot as the other kids are. Ochobot in turn looks out for Fang more often, especially when Fang uses his Shadow Dragon, the most difficult. Enemies [[Adu Du|'Adu Du']]' and Probe' Contrary to popular belief, Adu Du and Probe merely found Ochobot, and did not create him. They kept him in stasis on their ship, unable to activate him without a sufficient power source. When Ochobot was activated with Tok Aba’s cocoa, he recognised BoBoiBoy as his master rather than the aliens. However, when Adu Du reveals that he was the one who activated him, Ochobot appears to consider switching allegiances from BoBoiBoy to Adu Du as part of his programming. Now, having formed a strong relationship with BoBoiBoy and his friends, Ochobot refuses to side with Adu Du. He fears Adu Du and Probe as they try to capture him and force him to give them powers against his will. Category:Relationships